Camp Third-blood: the next generation
by Peri Marina Jackson
Summary: This is the story of Periwinkle Marina Jackson and her family along with her friends My parents have gone missing, I get to go on my first quest; while breaking a few camp rules but at what cost? The lives of the ones I care for? Or my own?


_**Chapter 1 The dinner that changed my life**_

I pace around in mine and my brothers cabin at my camp; camp third-blood. "Peri, calm down, I'm sure their fine. They are our parents after all, and their hero's; they can take care of them selves" I sigh, "I know Sam, but still…..I worry bout them…I mean…they normally take at least two weeks on a quest 3 to 1 weeks tops! But nearly a two while months?! Aren't you worried?" "Of course I am, I'm just as worried as you. But mom and dad have been through tons of tough quests." "I know, but its been 8 weeks!…..I mean…What if they're….?" I was to scared to finish my question as tears form in my eyes. Sam stands up and walks to me and gives me a hug "Don't worry little sis…They'll be fine. I'm sure their on they're way back now" I slowly hug back and nod "I hope so…" We hug for a few seconds then the door knocks. Sam goes to answer it but I get to the door first "PERI!" One of my best friends jumps though the door and tackles me in a hug that sends us both falling to the ground "AHH!…ow…" I scream out then groan in pain "Sophia…why?….Just why…." She gets up and then helps me up "Why what?" I roll my eyes "Why did you just try to kill me?" She blinks and laughs "I'm sorry, I was just so excited to see you~!" She's almost always like this, her name is Sophia Valdez, child of Leo and Calypso Valdez. "That does not give you any reason to give me a mini heart attack then knock the wind out of me" Sighing as I slowly walk outside "And you saw me about a few hours ago" Sophia fallows me along with Sam "But it felt like forever" "If you say so…" We slowly walk through camp when we hear a huge a explosion fallowed by many greek and latin curses from yet another one of my friends, Danny Evans, child of a Aphrodite half-blood and Hephaestus half-blood. She takes after her dad than her mom, she like machines not fashion. She come stumbling out of her own personal forged she made her self. I smile and laugh a little "Yet another mishap Danny?" She looks at me; clearly _not_ happy. "What'da ya think Jackson?" I smirk, the same trouble maker smile my dad has"I think its a nope". By the way if you haven't already figured it out I'm the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, and lets not forget my older brother Sam T Jackson, then theres me Periwinkle Marina Jackson. But I suggest you call me Peri, I don't like being called by my full name. Danny rolls her eyes, I laugh "Hey how bout you take a break from your tinkering and join us for a walk" Danny thinks this over then nods "I think thats a good idea, I really don't want to loose my cool again" I smirk again and make water form in my hands "If you need help cooling off I think I can help with that" Danny smirks in return and creates fire in her hands "Not unless you want your clothes to turn to ashes Jackson" We both laugh "Ok I get the message Evans"

We all walk through camp, I slowly start to relax and stop thinking about how worried I am about my parents. We go to the beach, make some sand castles and splash each other with water. Soon the bell for dinner goes off. I sigh and stand up "Come on guys, din-din time" We walk to the mess hall and along the way Sophia's boyfriend joins us. Then my brother's girl comes along, Sammy. Even Danny's crush Jazz, a actual half-blood, kid of Hermes; comes along. Leaving me alone. But not for long, "Peri!", I smile hearing the voice. I look at him, his perfectly tanned skin, beautiful light purple eyes, his longish reddish brown hair. My boyfriend, Darin Evans, child of Aphrodite; half-blood; his Danny's cousins that happen to have the same last name, what a coincidence huh? He smiles at me then picks me up and spins me around causing me to laugh. After spinning he set me down and we quickly kiss. "Hey! Get a room you two!" shout the voices of Danny and Jazz. Darin and I laugh and hold hands as we all walk into the mess hall.

About half way though dinner, we were all eating happily together, when I suddenly start to black out. "Peri?" I hear Darin's voice ask "You ok?" He sounds like his under water, they all did. "What's wrong sis?" my brother's voice asks in a highly worried tone. I try to answer back but my voice doesn't seem like it want to work, as I slowly fall off the table on to the ground as I fall I hear all their voices call my name worriedly.

My black out wasn't a good one, it was a dream; actually like a horrible nightmare…I'm wondering around in the dark, no idea where I am. I feel around and find a wall, its wet. 'Water? I must be in a cave near a waterfall' I think to myself. Sure enough the loud sound of a waterfall comes from far behind me, and some where in front of me are faint voices. I take a deep breath and walk towards the voices.

As they get louder, I feel like I've heard two of the voices before…then it hit me and I start to run to the voices and see a light up ahead. I slow down a little and see a big cave door. 'To small for a giant or a titan…A cyclops maybe?' I near the door as I go through list of monsters who could behind the door. As I get closer the door slowly opens and a big all mean cyclops walks out, 'Its gotta be Roman' I think as I slip through the door. What I saw nearly scared me to death.

Its a large cavern, with a pot in the middle of it, a big chubby female Cyclops was stirring weird ingredients into the pot. Another one getting more odd and gross stuff to put into the pot. But that's not what scared me, I've seen cyclops's all my life; my uncle is one.

What scared me were the to bodies hanging from chains on the wall.

'Mom…Dad….'

I stand in the room, seeing my mom and dad just hanging there. 'Where are there're weapons? Is this why they haven't come back yet?' I ask as I look up at them. I clench my fists till my knuckles are white 'I gotta save them….but where are they?'

I try to think to myself when suddenly the first monster I saw come back and sniffs the air "Mama…..theres someone in the room"

The female cyclops looks at the one who entered the room "Did you think I dint know that you idiot? I was letting her have a look around"

'Huh?' I become confused 'They know that I'm here?'

"Who's here?" My dad asks

Mama C; yes I gave her a nick name, looks at my dad "Someone you know demigod, I hear she's very special to you…"

My mom lifts her head and blinks "Peri?"

I try to speak "Mom! Dad! I'm right here!"

They look around blankly, "They don't see me or hear me"

Mama C laughs and looks at me "It is no use third-blood, only we can see you"

"Yeah, I kinda understand that, now who are you? What do you want with my parents? If you hurt them, I swear I will-"

She laughs "I'm not gonna kill them….not yet anyway….And what I want from them is something special, two things really"

"And what are they?" I ask her

"You aren't I bright one are you? Maybe I should've talked to your brother instead" she smiles wickedly

"You leave Sam alone!" I give her a death glare

"Feisty aren't we?" she laughs a little

"Want do you want?!" I shout becoming impatient

"You and your brother" she says calmly

"Don't you dare harm my family" dad cuts in

"I don't want to harm, unless I have to. I just want to use" she say this as if she's speaking to both of us

I glare at her, and get ready to attack "Sorry, but no one uses the Jackson family"

She looks back at me "We'll see about girl" then suddenly she kicks me and I wake up.


End file.
